Sonic szülinapi ajándéka (amit sosem kap meg)
by lulukukuku
Summary: Nagyon viccesnek érzem magam, de ne aggódjatok, azért tudom, hogy nem vagyok az. / Amúgy igen, tényleg tudok annyira unatkozni, hogy megírok egy ilyet / E/1, Sonic szemszögéből / úristen, ehhez nem kell hozzátenni figyelmeztetést, wtf / Tényleg remek szórakozás az egész családnak! (azért nem) (6-os karika) / Alcím: Sonic és a fehér trutyi legendája - orrvérzés edisőn (csak nektek!)


A szituáció a következő volt: a kanapén pihenek, jobbomon a szokásosan érzelemmentes képű Shadow-val. Az előttünk lévő asztalon Rouge üldögél, izgatott mosollyal az arcán. Jelenleg mindenki haragszik mindenkire.

\- Gyerünk már, ez így uncsiiiiii. - forgatta szemét nyafogva a lány. - Shadow, nem azért segítettem neked egész nap, hogy itt visszavonulót fújj.

\- Ne szólj bele. Jogom van meggondolni magam. - szólt Shad komoran.

\- Nincsen! - vágtam rá rögtön. - Ez így nem szülinapi ajándék, inkább kínzás! - na igen, mellékesen szülinapom volt. Az első, mióta együtt vagyok Shadow-val, és nagyjából ez a probléma forrása is. Az én drága Shady-m ugyanis sosem volt igazán képes az irántam táplált érzései kimutatására. Értsétek úgy, hogy sosem mondta, hogy "szeretlek", vagy legalább hogy "örülök, hogy mellettem vagy", emellett sosem foghatom meg a kezét, nem csókolhatom meg, és az együtt alvásról ne is beszéljünk. Ezekről mindig csak úgy szoktunk mesélni, mint valami legendákról, vagy mint fantázia történetekről, amiknek semmi köze a valósághoz. De reménytelenül szerelmes vagyok belé, és ha ez az ára annak, hogy mellette legyek... azt hiszem tűrök.

Viszont meglepetésemre változtatni akart. Mikor panaszkodtam Rouge-nak a dolog miatt, első dolga volt, hogy visszamondta Shad-nek, mennyire elégedetlen vagyok. Kicsit csalódott lett, ezért a denevérlány tanácsát kérte ki, milyen ajándékot adjon nekem, amit most egyszer és utoljára adni fog, és amitől kicsit jobban el tudnám viselni ezt az érzelemmentes párkapcsolatot. A válasz persze az volt, hogy "aludjatok együtt!". Szóval Shady és Rouge, ameddig nem tartózkodtam itthon, végigszórták szirmokkal a házat, Shadow pedig szíjakat tett magára, amitől az eddiginél is csábítóbb lett. És így, mikor hazaértem, a virágszirmos ágyon ott feküdt Shad voltaképp beöltözve (az ágy mellett állt Rouge, nem tudom, minek, de ez lényegtelen). A látványtól azonnal összeestem, és arra ébredtem, hogy az egész arcom piros és nedves az orrom vérétől, az alhasamon pedig valami fehér trutyi volt. Ezért pihenek most a kanapén.

\- Shadow, add meg neki, amire vágyik, látod, mennyire akarja. - elmosolyodtam, mert ezek szerint Rouge az én oldalamon áll. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy rá is haragszom.

\- Egyáltalán te miért vagy itt?! Végig akartad nézni, vagy mi? Miért álltál ott az ágy mellett?

\- Te is ott _álltál_...! - nevetett fel gúnyosan saját megjegyzésén.

\- Most hagyj kérlek a perverz szóvicceiddel!

\- Miért engem utálsz? Haragudj a drágaságos aszex haverodra.

\- Nem vagyok aszex. - szólalt fel kicsit idegesen Shads.

\- Világos, csak én vagyok ennyire visszataszító neked.

\- Kétlem, hogy ez lenne a baja, a színetektől eltekintve majdnem ugyanúgy néztek ki, önmagával pedig semmi gondja nincs. - töprengett a lány. - Megvan! Genofóbia! Fél az ágyban.

\- Menj haza, Rouge. Könyörgöm.

\- Nyaj, hagyjuk Rouge-t, Shaaaaaady, kérlek, csináljuk már! Most miért gond, hogy összeestem örömömben?

\- Milyen betegségetek van nektek, hogy ilyen nyíltan akartok erről az egészről beszélni?! De különben azért gond, mert ha ennyire... ha ennyire vágysz erre az egészre... khm...

\- Istenem olyan édi, ahogyan kínosan érzi magát csak attól, hogy beszél a témáról! - fordultam a lányhoz, mire az mosolyogva helyeselt.

\- Kuss! Az a bajom, hogy biztosan nem tudod majd visszafogni magad a dolog közben, és mindenfélét fogsz csinálni velem. - hadarta el a tőle telhető legtermészetesebben, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy zavarban van.

\- Ez természetes, kiéheztetsz vagy 8 hónapon keresztül, mit vársz?

\- Tudjátok mit, kezdjétek valami könnyebbel, túl nagy falat ez elsőnek. Mondjuk... Sonic, simogasd Shadow karját. - adta Rouge a tippet.

\- Meg ne próbáld. - elmosolyodtam, és elkezdtem kinyújtani a kezem Shady felé. - Vidd el innen azokat a mocskos ujjaidat, mielőtt letördelem őket. - ettől kicsit tétováztam, bár eszembe jutott, hogy mindig, amikor magabiztosnak mutatom magam, ő teljesen megadja magát, bármennyire is keménykedik. Szóval gyengéden, mégis határozottan végigsimítottam fentről lefelé a karját, lassan, újra és újra. Természetesen felkészültem, hogy megpróbálja kiütni a fogaimat, de meglepetésemre csak durcás ábrázattal, csendben tűrt.

\- ...Milyen? - kérdeztem óvatosan. Életemben most először értem hozzá ilyen romantikus módon.

\- Csodás. Az, ahogy a kezeden lévő bőrsejtek súrlódnak a karomon lévőkkel, semmihez sem fogható.

\- Na jó, nyögd már ki, mi a bajod! Miért nem akarod ennyire, hogy megérintselek? Most nem vagy zavarban, nem is undorodsz, akkor meg? - erre nem reagált, továbbra is morcosan bámult maga elé, mire kicsit csalódottan sóhajtottam.

\- Oké... Sonic, most csinálj valami mást. Ami ennél egy kicsit több. - gondolkodni kezdtem. A füle? Megharaphatom a fülét? Vagy az sok? Mi lenne, ha beletúrnék a mellkasszörzetébe? Bár arra alapból kényes... Mi van, ha csak lazán benyúlok a lába közé? Nem, akkor már tényleg letöri az ujjaimat.

Végül az első variáció mellett döntöttem. Picit megemelkedtem, átöleltem a nyakát, majd megtámadtam a fülét. Két másodperc múlva éreztem a fejemen széttörő vázát.

\- Mi a jóistent csinálsz?! - ordított rám.

\- "Kicsit többet" az előzőnél... - magyaráztam miközben söpörtem le magamról a darabokat és a vizes virágszálakat.

\- Szerintem ez egész jó volt, Sonic. Próbáld meg megint. Shadow, egy kicsit kevésbé ingerlékenyen.

Erre rögtön visszapattantam a kanapéra, és már megint a számban volt a fülecske. Nem tudom, miért, de nagyon megtetszett a dolog. Kicsit játszottam vele a nyelvemmel, kicsit harapdáltam, majd szívogattam. Persze ő tuti nem örült neki annyira, mint én, de most szerencsémre hagyta magát. Úgy 10 másodperc után kezdem azt érezni, hogy jobban tenném, ha abbahagynám, de ekkor egy rövid nyüszítést hallottam, mire felkaptam a fejem.

\- Ez... mi volt?

\- Mi "mi volt"...? - kérdezte Shad, és mintha kicsit ideges lett volna a hangja. Rouge persze megint nevetett.

\- Ez a nyögés szerű hang... Csak nem...? Érzékeny vagy a füledre...? A... füledre?! - vetettem fel, és már előre védekezésre húztam össze karjaimat óvintézkedésből. - De hisz az teljesen érzéketlen! - Shady dadogni próbált valamit, én teljesen sokk alatt voltam, Rouge pedig egyre hangosabb lett.

\- Persze, hogy érzékeny! - a lány most már fetrengett az asztalon. - Hát ez a baja! Túlzottan érzékeny mindene, mindenre. A karja simogatásakor is harapdálta néha az alsó ajkát, és most már, a fülénél alig bírja visszatartani a hangját.

\- Az volt rohadt 8 hónapon keresztül a bajod, hogy nem akartál hangokat kiadni?! Miért?! Ez meg milyen marhaság?

\- Viccelsz? A volt legnagyobb riválisom érintése olyan hatással van rám, hogy nem tudom visszafogni a hangom. Ez szerinted mennyire tesz jót az önbecsülésemnek? És megváltozhat számodra a rólam alkotott képed. Előtted mindig egy kemény emo akartam lenni. Tökéletes életformaként mindenhez értenem kéne, de a romantika és a velejáró dolgok terén teljesen analfabéta vagyok, és...

\- Úristen! Hagyd abba! Túl aranyos vagy, még egy szó és megint mindenhonnan csöpögni fogok. - öleltem át boldogan. - Nekem sosem voltál és nem is leszel "kemény emo", csak egy cukorfalat, aki mindent magába fojt, szóval ne is próbálkozz. Az pedig, hogy nem értesz ehhez a dologhoz, kicsit sem zavar, sőt, még imádnivalóbbá tesz téged.

\- Ezzel az én dolgom véget is ért. - állt fel önelégülten Rouge.

\- Az égvilágon semmit sem csináltál, ugye tudod? - kérdezte Shads lekezelően, de mire befejezte, a lány már rég el is hagyta a házat. - Akkor... Azt hiszem, az ajándék átadása előtt valami olyasmit kell mondanom, hogy "boldog szülinapot". - mosolygott kedvesen, és közelebb hajolt hozzám, hogy megcsókoljon.

A következő dolog pedig, amire emlékszem, hogy a kanapén fekszem, az egész arcom piros és nedves az orrom vérétől, az alhasamon pedig valami fehér trutyi van.


End file.
